It's in your eyes
by Ayrpluto72
Summary: Grove Mellark never expected anything. She didn't need to fight for her family. They had enough. Seth Jonis's family hated him so he had nothing to fight for. Except they both had each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I will be continuing my other two stories but I really wanted to do this one as well. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games, I am putting a name to the children but the only thing I do own in this story is Seth Jonis.**

..

I was frozen as I stared at the Capitol seal at the end of the broadcast. I looked at my brother, dad, mum and Haymitch. They were in shock and my mum was crying into my dad's shoulder. To think, only this morning I was out catching game with my bow and arrows that mum helped make, was so strange, it felt like years ago, when everything was fine.

Let me explain.

I am Grove Mellark. My mother and father are the 74th Hunger Games Joint Victors, Katniss and Peeta. My brother is Nathan Mellark. I am 15. He is 14. Haymitch is like an uncle to us.

The broadcast that had just been shown was a clip of the new president saying that things were changing. The Capitol was in charge again. The Hunger Games were being brought back. And what's worse is that the reaping is tomorrow.

I knew as the only daughter of the Mockingjay, The Girl On Fire (Even though my dad was on fire too…), The Star-Crossed Lovers from District 12 and the survivors of the rebellion, that it was probably going to be rigged to be my name.

I just hoped that for once in my family, the odds would be in our favour. But then again, I knew I was wrong before the reaping was even happening.

My mum and dad tucked us in but due to still being in shock, the second my head touched my pillow, I was out like a light.

*THG*THG*THG*THG*

I woke up and I ate the bread dad had baked for us and we walked into the square where the reaping where taking place.

I was shoved into the section for 15 year old girls and I received many sympathetic looks from people who like me had decided that it would be rigged. I looked over to where my brother stood and I mouthed to him, 'You'll be alright'. He nodded and I saw him mouth the same back to me and just before I could reply, someone tapped the microphone on the stage and I swivelled my head round to see Effie Trinket who I had spoken to before as she visited my parents once every few months.

She talked about a lot of things of how the rebellion had caused this and this was to teach everyone a lesson and then they played a clip before she started to speak again.

"The mentors this year will be, Katniss and Peeta Mellark and Haymitch Abernathy." Everyone clapped as they bowed as dad and mum had to drag Haymitch back to his seat. "Happy hunger games and may the odd be _ever_ in your favour. Ladies first!" I scoffed at how cheerful she was but I focused on the reaping.

Effie pulled out a name. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she read the girls name out. It didn't register at first but even she had to repeat it as she was shocked too.

The name on the slip was me. I, Grove Mellark, would be entering the arena.

The crowd of children formed a path for me to walk through; I got many sad looks, pats on the back and murmurs of sorry's and good lucks. I stood on the stage with my head held high and shock hands with Effie. She had a small tear in her eye but she blinked it away.

She reached into the bowl for boys and she pulled out a name. I was thankful it wasn't Nathan at first but then I realised I was going into the arena with Seth Jonis. The boy who I liked and I was the girl who he liked. Everyone in our school knew we liked each other and I could feel the sadness radiating off everyone in the District.

I shook hands with him and we were about to walk into the Justice building when a peacekeeper grabbed us and just shoved us straight onto the train.

"No goodbyes anymore." He said and he shoved the two of us into a posh looking room, before locking the door behind him.

Seth and I looked at each other for a moment. "We can do this. Together." He said while giving me a look of determination. I nodded but all I really wanted was for him to live, needless of if I died or not.

The odds were never going to be in my families' favour, so the least I could do was keep him alive.

**HOLA! **

**I know it's short but i promise the next one will be much longer :)**

**Kaz**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on a roll :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games, I am putting a name to the children but the only thing I do own in this story is Seth Jonis.**

.THG

We only got one day of training. They wanted us in the arena as soon as possible to avoid any sort of plans to be made or a rebellion to start.

Seth and I decided we would stick together and remembering my father's advice, we went over to the knot-tying station. After learning a few snares to catch food, we decided to move onto the camouflage station which I wasn't very good at but Seth was amazing at it. He wasn't as good as dad but he was very close to it.

We avoided the archery and weights seeing as we didn't want to reveal that Seth was strong and I had inherited my mother's passion and skill at hunting and shooting.  
The career tributes were pretty stupid. I think that out of all 26 tributes, the ones from 13 were most likely to die first.

I was about to walk away to a different station when someone patted my arm and me and Seth turned around to see a tall man-like boy, with black hair and a familiar smirk. I frowned as I recognised him, and I thought it would be best to introduce him to Seth.

"Seth, this is Luis Judd. Oh look, it's time to go." I dragged Seth away by his arm. I didn't let go until we had reached the elevators and were heading u towards our floor.

"What was that about?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow. I frowned and looked at my feet.  
"He isn't really the nicest of people. A career. He tried to hit on me when I was younger, we met in District 2 when my family went to visit mother's old friend Gale. I told him where to go." Seth laughed at the face I was pulling as I remembered the moment.

When we stepped out of the elevator the only seats left at the table were two side-by-side seats. We sat down with a plod and Effie looked like she was about to say something but Haymitch gave her a warning look which if I was Effie would have been scared of.

While our mentors and Effie talked to each other about how the capitol had been done up a bit and Effie's idea of the Mockingjay pin's rebirth, mine and Seth's hands found each other's and they intertwined. I looked at him and he smiled at me which I returned.

Haymitch, Mum, Dad and Effie were watching our little exchange without us noticing. To make this moment even better, Seth placed his thumb on the edge of my mouth and rubbed it.  
"You had something just there." He smiled and I smiled back before blushing and looking down at my food, our hands still locked together.

My parents and Haymitch exchanged glances. Soon, we had finished our food and we were being rushed back downstairs to show the gamekeepers what we could do.

As it came down to only Seth and me, (They let District 13 go first as it was the first time the district had entered the games) we held each other's hands.

"Shoot straight." He said as they called my name. I nodded and kissed him quickly on the cheek as a token of thanks and I walked into the training room.

I walked over to the arrows and I felt the gamemakers eyes on me. I looked just like my mother, but if you looked close enough, you would see my bright blue eyes. I was almost just like my mother.

I aimed for the furthest away target and I pulled back the arrow and I was satisfied when it hit straight on the bulls-eye. I decided I needed more of a challenge so I walked to the other side of the room and I aimed my bow and arrow towards the door I came in from and I shot straight towards the exit button. It hit it with a clunk and I looked to see the gamemakers shocked faces.

"You may leave now." I heard one of them say as I sat the bow and arrow back into place and walked out. I stood and waited on Seth and when he came out I asked what he did.

"Oh, you know, lifted the heaviest weight and climbed the net up to the roof and threw it." My jaw dropped open. "And it hit the target." I laughed and hugged him.

"I shot a few arrows." I said. "And I broke the exit button on the door." He laughed and we walked upstairs to get changed into something more comfortable.

When I finished changing, I walked out to the lounge to see everyone on the sofas about to watch the tributes scores. As I scanned the sofa, there was only one free spot; next to Seth.

I grinned and jumped over the couch and into the spot beside him. Everyone jumped as I appeared and I laughed as Seth pretended to glared at me. The scores started appearing on the screen.

They were all just 6-10's but when it got to our district, the numbers 12 apperaed for both of us. Seth and I hugged and we all laughed and cheered.

Effie sent us to get ready for lights out by 10pm as we had the interviews tomorrow. I wanted to argue that we weren't kids anymore but Seth grabbed onto my hand and after a quick nod from my dad, he led me out to a rooftop garden. We sat on the ledge of the building and our legs dangled in the air.

"We only have two nights left. It's hard to believe in a matter of days, we could be dead." I said as I held Seth's hand. He laughed lightly and tried to lighten the mood.  
"So optimistic you are." I laughed and we sat lagughing for a few moments.

We sat discussing the horrible fashion in the Capitol and then I decided to go back. Just before I left Seth grabbed my wrist and wrote something on it in pen.

I laughed and I went into my room.I slipped into my bed and on my wrist I looked at what he had wrote.

'_The victors of the 76__th__ Hunger Games- Seth and Grove'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games, I am putting a name to the children but the only thing I do own in this story is Seth Jonis.  
**  
.THG

I was woken up by my stylist, Leland. She got the others to leave the pen on my wrist to show the Capitol the friendship between Seth and me.  
She got me to close my eyes and I felt a smooth fabric pull over my head. We were going to get ready for the chariots and then straight after, we had the interviews but of course we got about ten minutes to get changed into our interview costumes.

I looked down to see me in an exact replica of my hunting outfit, except it was made from the material that my parents wore when they were set on fire. As a final touch, Leland placed a band around my forehead that was made from the same material.  
When I looked in the mirror, I looked just like I would any other day but then I noticed my headband had a Mockingjay embroidered into it. After a quick look at my hunting jacket replica, I noticed the Mockingjay pin clipped on. I smiled to myself, knowing my mum would have asked for it to be put on me.

We walked down and towards the chariots where I was engulfed in a hug by Seth. He was dressed in similar clothing but more masculine, and with a tight t-shirt to try and show of some abs that he had.

Our stylists ushered us to our chariot and we were not really surprised when they took out a lighter and lit us on fire. All of the other tributes eyes were watching us and we all slowly started to fill out and into the public eye. I grabbed on to Seth's hands and I noticed he had a chain around his wrist with the Mockingjay on it.  
Just before we were about to leave I grabbed a pen off Leland and quickly wrote on Seth's wrist the same thing he had wrote on mine yesterday - 'The victors of the 76th Hunger Games- Seth and Grove'.

He laughed when he read it. As we came out into the open, noticing the flames, people started cheering for us just like they had done so many years before with my mother and father. I waved with my free hand and after the president had a short speech, Seth and I lifted our intertwined hands and as the flames went out, I rested my head on Seth's shoulder and he put his arm around me as we drove out.

When we jumped of I hugged him and he lifted me, spinning me round in a circle. Out of the corner of my eye, I heard Haymitch say to my parents, "They are so ending up like you two. Except its real, Katniss." My mother shot him a quick glare. Seth placed my feet back on the ground.

Our stylists dragged us away and we waved to each other. Once we got to the room, Leland took of my hunting outfit and pulled a soft, knee-length dress over my head. It was the colour of sunset and she went over the writing on my wrist with a sort of wet thing to make it bolder and less likely to come off at all.

We got rushed down to the Interviews and I saw Caesar Flickerman who hasn't seemed to age by a day. He had green hair this year. I sat next to Seth and as our wrists were next to each other, all the other tributes seemed to read the writing of - 'The victors of the 76th Hunger Games- Seth and Grove' – a lot.

Soon, I was called up. Seth squeezed my hand and I smiled thankfully at him. Everyone cheered as I walked out. I sat down and after a few jokes Caesar got straight to the point.

"So, as a beautiful young girl like you, who also happens to be the daughter of two victors, I assume there is someone special?" I blushed and nodded. "Care to tell us anymore?" I blushed again and the Capitol people laughed.  
"Well, I think he knows I like him and I think he likes me too." I said and just as Caesar could ask more, the bell rang and I was led off stage.  
I watched Seth's interview from the side of the stage. Caesar asked about our writing on our wrists and Seth told him about us being friends.

Near the end of the interview, Caesar asked the same question.  
"Yeah. There is. She has the most amazing smile and I always get lost in her bright blue eyes."  
Caesar let out an 'aww' and he asked if he was going to ask her out if he won. I felt as if this was a reply of dad's interview as Seth's reply was the same.

"Well, I spoke to her dad and mum, who told me if I asked her out, they'd have no problem with it. But it's going to happen." Seth said and I felt jealous of this girl. I really like Seth as more than friends.

Caesar spoke up. "You seem so sure. But what if you die in the arena?"  
"Oh, ill only die in one way. Which I don't expect to die any other way."  
"Tell us then."  
"Protecting the one I love."  
Everyone was in silence for a moment as Caesar asked the final question for the night.  
"She sounds familiar. What's her name?"  
Seth let out his amazing lop-sided smile before answering.  
"You know her."  
Everyone seemed to lean forward in their seat waiting for his answer.  
"I am completely in love with, head-over-heels for Grove Mellark."

I was in complete shock. He liked me too! I saw the cameras zoom in on my face which was half joy, half shock.

Caesar said his good luck to Seth and the show ended. As Seth walked over to us I ran over to him and hugged him. I looked up at him and he smiled.  
"It was me?" he asked.  
I nodded. "It was always you."

I walked hand I'm hand with him. As we reached the rooms I wished him good night.  
"The next time I'll see you, is when we'll be in the arena."  
"I've got a quick plan. You grab whatever is close to you and run to the forest. I'll get you a bow and arrows by running fast. Then I'll catch up with you." I nodded at his plan. But I noticed a flaw.

"What if there isn't a forest?"  
He leaned closer to my ear and whispered to me,  
"It's the same arena for the 74th hunger games. Highty told me."  
Highty was one of Haymitch friends who was the head game maker. "He was drunk. A drunk man speaks a sober man's mind as they say."

I nodded and we parted separate ways and into ours rooms.

For the second time in my life I get a bad dream. The reaping. The new takeover. Caesar. Seth. Mum. Dad. Haymitch. Effie. Nathan. Everything is in my dream tonight.

I just hope that both of us can make it out and start a new rebellion. But the Capitol didn't need to know that.

**What did you think?**

**Next chapter is the games! Ill be using the book to help me with setting ect. :P**

**Kazxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games, I am putting a name to the children but the only thing I do own in this story is Seth Jonis.  
**  
.THG

I was woken up by Leland. She got me changed into a t-shirt with trousers and I said good-bye to Haymitch, Effie, Dad and Mum. Mum helped Leland to tie my hair into a braid to match my mother's trademark hair from when she was mine and Seth's age.  
I was taken into a launch room with Leland and she helped me put my jacket on. I was giving her a hug good-bye when she pulled back and pinned the Mockingjay to my t-shirt. She gave me a pat on the back and sent me over to the metal plate. No words were needed to be said, she knew that as much as I did, the Mockingjay pin was a good-bye from everyone. But she said one thing before it started to rise. "I would bet on you my little Mockingjay."

The metal plate rose as I whispered a good-bye to Leland. The sun was blocking my view at first but I covered my eyes and sure enough, it was the same arena from the 74th Hunger Games just like Seth had expected. I noticed Seth standing a few plates away from me, and our eyes locked. He mouthed to me, "Deep into the forest." I nodded and I mouthed back, "Just a bow, I'll get a bag." The countdown from ten began.

"10." I thought of Nathan.  
"9." I thought of my parents.  
"8." I thought of Effie, Leland and Haymitch.  
"7." I thought of District 12.  
"6." I thought of the woods.  
"5." I thought of Seth's family.  
"4." I thought of the feeling of freedom in the woods.  
"3." I thought of everything else.  
"2." I thought of running.  
"1." I cleared my mind.  
"0." I ran.

I grabbed the closet bag and I sprinted into the woods.

I stopped running after I was sure no-one was around me. I climbed into a tree at the edge of a small clearing and decided to camp there until I saw Seth.  
I waited for hours and I checked what we had gotten in our pack. There was a flashlight, a pair of night-vision binoculars, a pen, two bits of rope, a pack of crackers, a couple of bandages, a can of water and a knife.

Just as the anthem started to play, I heard a soft rustle coming from the other side of the clearing and I lifted the binoculars to my eyes, and I saw a body shape emerging slowly from the trees. I could make out their limp and a bow slung over their shoulder with a quiver of arrows in their hand. The familiar hair colour made me jump out of the trees and I ran straight over to Seth and I hugged him.

After making sure it was me, he hugged me back and he made me grab the pack before dragging me quickly and silently over to a small opening, that would only be found by someone with an amazing eye. He walked into it and placed the arrows and bow down.

I looked about and I recognised the shelter as a cave. I noticed a slash in his leg that blood was freely seeping out of and I set to work. Copying what I had seen Gran do once to Nathan when he cut his leg. I grabbed one of the bandages and wet it a tiny bit with the water and I gently dapped it onto Seth's leg, with him wincing every time. I quickly wrapped a bandage around the cut and by the time I was done, light was nearly over.

I set up a small, smokeless fire and we huddled together for warmth. I snuggled into him and we held hands.

I couldn't help it. The second he looked down at me and we connected eyes, we both leaned in and I closed the distance and our lips locked. I smiled to as we pulled apart I snugged close to him.  
He rummaged through the pack and picked up the pen. He turned my hand over and he draws almost a sun on the back of my hang and I then copied it onto his hand.

_**NATHAN'S POV**_

I was sitting on a bench in the rebuilt hob on top of greasy Sae's work table. Surprisingly she was still alive. I looked up at the TV screen to see a short clip of Claudius and Caesar talking about the tributes and what was happening right now.

"And Citizens of Panem, please draw your attention to the screens! We seem to have something interesting happening between the District 12 tributes." Everyone in the hob looked up to see Seth and Grove kissing. I was in shock at first but I let out a laugh, which was quite an unfamiliar noise to hear during these games.

"Oi! Mellark!" I turned around to see Haymitch stumbling his way across the hob. I groaned and everyone laughed as Haymitch slipped over. I walked over and helped him up with the assistance of a few of the stall owners.  
"What is it Haymitch?" I asked slightly irked. He took another quick swing of his brand new pocket whisky bottle and started to speak, while ushering everyone in the hob to come around him.  
"I found something that I think might benefit Seth and Grove."

**There you go!**

**Kazx**


	5. Chapter 5

THG 5

Everyone huddled closer, while someone kept an eye out for the new peacekeepers. Haymitch reached into his jacket and pulled out the bow he had been hiding under his jacket.

I raised an eyebrow. "She already has a bow? Haymitch, have you even been watching the games?" He laughed hoarsely and grinned.  
"She has a bow from the Capitol. A brand new one. This bow is way more special and only you, Grove and your mother can feel the bond. Look!" He shoved the bow into my hand and I felt nothing.  
"Say hello to the bow." I raised an eyebrow and everyone stepped back a bit.  
"Hello." I jumped into the air when I felt the bow start to hum in my hands. "WOAH! That is so cool! What else does it do?" Haymitch laughed.  
"Say goodnight." I nodded and murmured the words and I felt the bow and arrow turn the humming off, almost as if it was sleeping.

"Let's get a short note of instructions and this sent out as fast as possible!" Haymitch placed it into the chute that sent everything to the District tributes.

We were all very happy and hugging each other when a dark voice broke through.

"Guys, something's happening." Everyone slowly turned to look at the screen where Grove and Seth were now running to the Cornucopia. There seemed to be something behind them. The bow and arrow were sitting on a tree as they ran and Grove stopped to quickly grab them. She pocketed the note and kept running after Seth.

The map of the arena was placed over head and the dots showed all the tributes running towards each other.  
"Oh god no." Was all that was heard from people. Suddenly Seth and Grove's dots were gone and two loud booms filled the room.  
I sank to my knees and dropped the bow as everyone was crying and trying to comfort each other. Grove and Seth were dead.

SETH'S POV

I saw it while we were running. A small glimmer of gold against the side of the forest in mid-air that we were running parallel to. I quickly dragged Grove to a stop and we walked towards the gold shape and I grabbed her new bow and aimed an arrow at the shape, (which I thought looked like a door), and it swung open to reveal a white room with chairs, and it looked a lot like the hover-craft we visited on a school trip but it was all white, not grey. We stepped in and the door closed behind us and we faintly heard two booms which must have symbolled our death, but we were still alive.

Grove opened her mouth to say something but two guy's figure walked in through another door we hadn't noticed.  
"Who are you?" I asked positioning myself slightly in front of Grove to protect her. The strangers shot a look at each other before sitting at the controls and convincing us to sit in the seat next to theirs. They started to press buttons on the control dash board and suddenly we felt the room move, and a huge window opened up.

While they were doing this, I got a look at both of them. The older looking of the two men had green eyes, which reminded me of an ocean and had bronze coloured hair. The other man had blue eyes and bright blonde hair. They were both wearing almost peacekeeper clothing but it was black and they didn't have the jacket or hat.

"I'm afraid, that if you knew, you would probably shoot me with the bow because you'd think we were lying, and.." The blonde guy was cut of by the bronze guy interrupting him.  
"Wait, is that Katniss' bow? Where did you get that?" He asked quickly not taking his eyes off the bow. Grove pulled the note out of her pocket and we both quickly scanned it over.

_Nice kiss there.  
The bow you were using is nothing compared to this. Grove, this was your mother's during the rebellion. It's really special, all you need to do is say hello to the bow and it will recognise your voice and dna and turn on. It only works for you, your mother and Nathan. To turn it off just say goodnight. We believe in you.  
-H_

Grove had tears in her eyes at the last part. She turned to face the two men.  
"Yes. It was my mothers." The man with blonde hair was raising a questioning eyebrow at the bronze haired guy because he quickly parked the hovercraft thing outside a small building of a small town and stood up.

"Grove Mellark. Put the bow on the floor out of both our reaches." She nodded and slid it away. I understood, for some reason this guy was easy to do as he said.

"Now, I know you may slap me but let me say something." I nodded and held tightly only grove's hand.  
"We've been watching your family ever since the rebellion started, well they have anyway. Making sure, you were all safe. Do you know the names of your mother's friends who died in her games? Or who died helping her with the rebellion? Or even the ones who were in the right places but at the wrong time?" We both nodded, I had heard these story after training and the time we spent on the roof. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just tell me this. Have you ever met Annie O'dair?" She nodded. He continued speaking, with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "What about her son?" She nodded again.  
"We call him Finn! He has a natural love for water. He's way older than me though!" He laughed and blonde guy clapped him on the back.

"Well, I am Finncik O'dair, and this is Cato. We're meant to be dead. Everyone you thought was dead, well the ones who wanted the rebellion are alive." Grove fainted. I asked the first thing that came out of my head.

"Is Prim Everdeen alive?" Finnick nodded. The girl whom my uncle had fallen in love with when he was a child was alive. We started trying to wake up Grove.

**What do you think?**

**Kazx**


	6. Chapter 6

THG 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games but if I did, I would have made sure that Alex Pettyfer, Grant Gustin or Garret Hedlund was Finnick not Sam Catlin.

**No-One's POV**

Grove and Seth got led into a room with various people eating almost like a dining room but there was a microphone at the back of the room. Finnick walked over to their and Seth had to place and arm around Grove's waist to stop her from falling over or fainting again.

"Guys, this is Seth Jonis and Grove Mellark." Everyone seemed to stop eating at the mention of Grove's name. A small girl with blonde hair, maybe only 10, 15 years older than them had her mouth dropped open.

"They were in the Hunger Games as you all have been watching but Cato and I busted them out. And look what Grove had been given." Finnick spoke raising the bow and arrows above his head.

"This won't really mean anything to most of you put some of us in that last mission will understand the importance of this weapon." Everyone was mostly giving Finnick weird looks.

"This is the bow and arrows that stopped the Capitol's reign." Everyone cheered and Grove and Seth were confused.

The blonde haired, blue eyed girl that looked really familiar to Grove walked over to them and held out her hand.

"My name's Prim. Primrose Everdeen. Your mum is my sister." She said to Grove and Grove was shocked. She spent a moment taking in her 'dead' aunt and then hugged her.

People started coming over and introducing themselves. There was a few people that had to explain why they were kept alive.

There was Clove, who had realised that she didn't really want Katniss and Peeta to have died in their games and had joined the good side. Cato was pretty much the same. Thresh told them about how he saved Katniss' life once. Rue told them about being an ally with Katniss. Seria (Fox Face) told them about how she and Katniss refused to attack each other when they first met. Marvel and Glimmer, had been killed before anyone could save them so they weren't there. Same for the other tributes.

There was people Katniss fought alongside in the final days of the rebellion, people who saved Peeta, people who didn't make it out of the bombing but really did, like Madge Undersee. Katniss' stylist Cinna. Peeta's stylist Portia. Boggs. And a whole load of other people.

Finally Grove and Seth were led into separate rooms. She was surprised when Cinna, her mum's stylist walked through the doors and held his arms out for a hug. She hugged him and he stroked her hair.

He gave her a pair of jean shorts and a crop flowing top. He gave her a pair of dirty white converse and did her hair so that it was nice. She was showered and cleaned. He shoved her infront of a giant mirror and she almost didn't recognise herself as her! She wasn't dirty but she defiantly still had cuts and bruises on her. Cinna told her that the cut on her forehead might scar but Grove didn't mind.

As long as Grove had people she could trust around her, everything would be fine and she was hoping that they would be able to see her family soon.

As Cinna walked with Grove back to the dining hall, they caught up with Portia and Seth. Seth was wearing crops with a shirt and braces on it. They walked in behind Cinna and Portia holding hands and were led over to a group of important people.

"We're trying to think of a way to stop these games. We need to shock everyone and show that we are alive not dead." Boggs told them all.

"Well, on the Victory tour why don't we just appear on stage in our home district." Seth said and everyone gave him a look and a nod of approval.

They all made a plan around that and seeing as the victory tour was tomorrow, they started it then.

The Victory Tour was in District 13 first, then 1, 2, 3 and so on. So District 12 would be last.

Seeing as no-one was actually from District 13 who was part of the plan, they ignored that stop. Some of the stops they didn't have anyone because they weren't well known enough. Some of the people aren't from that District but they are that well known, it doesn't matter. The people for each district are:

1 – No-one  
2 – Cato and Clove  
3 – Boggs  
4 – Finnick Odair  
5 – No-one  
6 – No-one  
7 – Seria (Fox Face)  
8 – No-one  
9 – No-one  
10 – No-one  
11 – Thresh and Rue  
12 – Seth and Grove

The stop at District 2 was the first part of the plan. Cato and Clove were going to be sitting at the side of the stage wearing hoodie's covering their face and just near the end of the Victor's speech, they would put their hoods down and take over the speech and say 'Thought we were dead? Think again. You citizens of Panem know nothing yet.'. Then they would disappear before any of the Peacekeepers had time to stop them and it was be used as a spark, a flame that would grow until District 12, were the flame would unleash into something no-one expected, a new rebellion with lots of familiar faces and a few new ones. With the bow and arrow Haymitch sent Grove and Seth, they would be unstoppable.

Thankfully, that was achieved successfully and they were on the cameras to the entire of Panem for their mini speech. Clove insisted that she saw Gale at the back of the crowd slip away and nod towards them and give them a thumbs up. Everyone was pleased, Gale was preparing. Now for the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

THG 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games but if I did, I would have made sure that Alex Pettyfer, Grant Gustin or Garret Hedlund was Finnick.

**No-One's POV**

It went successfully for all of the planned Districts. Finally, it was the day of the District 12 tour. Seth and Grove were the freshest in the Country's minds so no-one was sure what would happen. Security had been tightening each time someone 'dead' appeared. The security was really big now but District 12 was a few of the people's home and Madge was able to show everyone a passage that led to directly under the stage and Boggs and a few other people had a smoke bomb to set off so that Seth and Grove could climb up through the trapdoor on the floor of the stage.

Near the end of the Victor's speech it happened. The entire District was in the square; it was mandatory. They let the smoke go off and as one of the peacekeepers grabbed the Victor to keep her safe, Seth and Grove pulled themselves through the trapdoor and onto the stage. As the smoke cleared, a peacekeeper stepped forward. Cato, who was under the open trapdoor, threw up a sheath of arrows and the special bow and Grove winked and instantly loaded it and held it towards the peacekeeper.

"Glad we have your attention." Seth spoke into the microphone. Grove looked into the crowd and caught the familiar faces of Nathan, her parents and Haymitch. They all looked shocked and Nathan had silent tears running down his cheeks.

It was now Grove's turn to speak. "Let's put it this way. The other sightings of dead Victors were just a spark. Now this is us, letting this flame burn. I'm going to tell you a short story. Once upon a time there was a rebellion. The rebellion let everyone live in peace for years. Then someone decides to take over control and kill more innocent children. Anyone have any guesses what happens next?"

They had planned this speech the most. Grove still held the bow towards the peacekeepers.  
Finnick climbed out from the trapdoor.

"I have a guess Grove! See, some people don't like this new control. So they overthrow it." Finnick says and more people gasp when he came out.

"Or… they start a new rebellion." Prim had come out too and Katniss was definitely in shock now.

"But these people aren't really normal." Seth spoke while Grove spun on her heel to face another peacekeeper that was edging forward slightly.

"They…" Thresh said.  
"Are…" Rue said.  
"Meant…" Clove said.  
"To…" Cato said.  
"Be…" Grove said.  
"Dead." All of them on stage spoke at once.

"We're finishing this once and for all. I want one thing for all you the citizens of 12 to do something urgently. DUCK!" Grove yelled. They all ducked at once and a window smashed and Gale, who was on a zip-line that led to the stage, came flying towards the 'dead' people.

"Oh, and seeing as this is broadcasted to all of Panem. President I have a few words for you, and this time it's personal. You can't stop us. You can't catch us. Most importantly, you can't be forgiven. We are saving this country starting with District 12. May the odds be ever in your favour?" Grove spat. She turned towards the screen with the president's picture and the capitol seal and released her arrow straight into the screen, smashing it in an instant.

Then, everyone was frozen as all of the not-so-dead people turned and started the rebellion.

Grove saw a peacekeeper who was about to fire a bullet into the audience about to pull back the trigger on his gun. She grabbed and arrow and in one swift movement, released it into his shoulder, making him drop the gun in pain. The peacekeepers were not out-numbered but they hadn't had proper training. The good side had not planned to kill and they stuck to that plan. They were going to knock the peacekeepers out, take them to the Mayor's building and those who agreed to join their side got to help, those who refused, would be chucked into the prisons.

It only took them 10 minutes to take over the District.

Thankfully, they didn't have any reinforcements, no injuries or any deaths. However Grove and Seth did still have the cuts from the games, they hadn't healed at all in the last few days. Once the peacekeepers and the victor who had sided with the Capitol had been taken away to the Justice building, Grove and Seth took to the stage again.

"Well, I bet you don't believe us but we are alive, and I just wanted to say, none of us will try to kill you." Seth spoke.

Grove was too busy searching the crowd to find the four familiar faces she thought she would never see again. Her eyes latched onto Nathan's eyes and before she could stop herself, she ran through the crowd towards him, the crowd making way for her to get through. Everyone in the square watched as Grove ran straight into Nathan's arms and he lifted her off of her feet and swung her in a circle.

He buried his face into her shoulder and let a few tears drop. "I thought I had lost you."

Grove let out a slight laugh. "Can't get rid of me that easily bro?"

Nathan laughed loudly this time before letting go of her and turning her to face her parents. They both hugged her and she spoke few words to them before returning to join the 'dead' victors and tributes.

"Now, if you still don't believe that we aren't real, stand in a line and we're gonna come and shake all of your hands and give out a few hugs too." Grove spoke and Seth held her hand.

As the reunited proved they were real, some of them had to apologize to Katniss and Peeta.  
"Sorry that we tried to kill you numerous times." Cato and Clove said to them. Katniss and Peeta showed they didn't mind by hugging them both.

Prim crept up towards Katniss. As their eyes met, everyone in the square was watching to see the reunion between the separated sisters. Katniss' eyes filled with tears and she ran towards and grabbed Prim into a tight hug.

After everyone had been introduced and Gale had apologized to Prim for 'bombing' her, Grove and Seth took to the microphone.

"This fire has been ignited. Capitol, we are coming for you."

And with that being said, they truned off the power and it was ready.

A spark had been ignited.

**The End!  
I'm gonna do a sequel but it won't be for another few months, school started back today.**

**Kaz**


End file.
